IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 23
Sonic the Hedgehog |poprzedni = IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 22 |obecny = #23 |następny = IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 24 }} |Numer komiksu=23 |Data=27 listopada 2019 |Wydawnictwo=IDW Publishing |Cena=3,99$ |Pisarz=Ian Flynn |Okładka= *Priscilla Tramontano (okładka A) *Tracy Yardley i Bracardi Curry (okładka B) *Nathalie Fourdraine (okładka RI) |Czcionka=Shawn Lee |Ołówki=Jack Lawrence |Atramenty= |Kolory=Matt Herms |Podziękowania=Anoulay Tsai, Mai Kiyotaki, Aaron Webber, Michael Cisneros, Sandra Jo i Sega |Postacie= *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Doktor Eggman *Orbot *Doktor Starline *Zavok *Master Zik *Badniki **Motobug |Lokacje= *Barricade Town *Central City **Tails' Lab *Lost Hex **Zeti Castle }} IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 23 – dwudziesty-trzeci komiks z serii Sonic the Hedgehog publikowanej przez IDW Publishing. Fabuła :The Last Minute," Part Three! Sonic has been infected by the Metal Virus, and so far the only thing keeping him from going full-on zombot is his incredible speed... but how long can that last? As Sonic pushes himself to his limits gathering data for Tails, he comes face-to-face with the one problem more important than the Metal Virus: its creator, Dr. Eggman. Biegnąc przez obrzeża Barricade Town, Sonic skontaktował się z Tailsem, który obecnie przebywał w swoim laboratorium w Central City. Tails poinformował Sonica, że dane z jego bio-skanera są przesyłane bez problemów. Jednakże Doktor Eggman uderzył w Central City Metal Virusem, zaraz po tym jak lis przybył z Tangle i Whisper. Sonic zaoferował że zawróci aby pomóc, ale lis kazał mu trzymać kurs, ponieważ zbierane przez niego dane byłyby jedyną szansą na znalezienie lekarstwa, jeśli icoś stały bo się w laboratorium. Sonic zgodził się i powiedział przyjacielowi aby był bezpieczny. Po zakończeniu rozmowy niebieski jeż zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że czuje się teraz bardziej samotnie niż zwykle. Wkrótce udało mu się dotrzeć do Barricade Town, w którym jakiś czas temu on i Knuckles pokonali Rougha i Tumble'a, którzy teraz są Zombotami uwięzionymi na dnie Echo Mine. Widząc zburzoną bramę miasta, zauważył że padło już ono ofiarą Metal Virusa. Sonic zaczął się zastanawiać czy nie przeszukać miasta i wyciągnąć z nich możliwych ocalałych. Przypomniał sobie jednak, że powinien trzymać się planu, bo jeśli Zomboty zdołają uszkodzić jego bio-skaner to wynalezienie lekarstwa na Metal Virus może być niemożliwe. Jednak jeż postanowił wkroczyć, gdy dostrzegł sylwetkę Doktora Eggmana w Egg Mobilu. W mieście Eggman i Doktor Starline testowali różne częstotliwości aby skontaktować się z Zombotami i odzyskać nad nimi kontrolę. Gdy jednak nie osiągali żadnych rezultatów, Eggmann przyznał że powinien był nagrać zautomatyzowaną wersję przekazu na Faceshipie. Zirytowany Starline przypomniał jednak Eggmannowi, że tego typu komunikaty również nie miały efektu. Eggman upomniał przy tym swojego asystenta, aby nie odnosił się do niego agresywnie, ale wspierał go jeśli chce zostać po jego stronie. Starline odpowiedział, że mądrze byłoby mieć bezpieczne miejsce dla Metal Virusa mutującego się poza kontrolą. Eggman zaczął rozważać opcję połączenia Warp Topazu Starline'a ze Szmaragdami Chaosu na pokładzie Faceshipu. Starline jednak odmówił, wyjaśniając że Warp Topaz reagował bardzo silnie nawet na najbardziej pasywne fale energii - w jego wczesnych eksperymentach Warp Topaz był w stanie ekstremalnie przeinaczać rzeczywistość. Starline uważał że Warp Topaz jest użyteczny jeśli korzysta się z niego poprawnie, ale propozycja Eggmana jest zbyt ryzykowna. Eggman stwierdził że wystarczyłoby gdyby byli po prostu ostrożni. Starline jednak nie dał się przekonać, wiedząc że Eggman wcale nie jest ostrożny. Dodał także, że nie zaszczepili się jeszcze przeciwko Metal Virusowi. Eggman jednak wytłumaczył, że na wirus nie ma lekarstwa, a w swoim planie przewidywał jedynie to że nie będą wchodzić z nim w kontakt. Wściekły Starline zaczął wypominać możliwe scenariusze, takie jak rozlanie się Metal Virusa na Faceshipie, albo też mutacja wirusa która sprawia że uniesie się on w powietrze. Eggman odpowiedział że Starline powinien przestać się go o wszystko przyczepiać, podczas gdy ten odparł że podąża za zdrowym rozsądkiem. Ich kłótnię przerwał nagle Sonic, który pojawił się na murze. Doktor zaczął drwić z jeża, pytając go czy przyszedł jak realizuje się jego niemożliwy do zatrzymania plan. Sonic jednak zapytał Eggmana dlaczego to zrobił. Zdziwiony doktor odparł, że już od lat próbował podbić świat. Sonic jednak wyjaśnił, że chodzi mu o to czemu Eggman wrócił do swoich starych metod, a nie pozostał Mr. Tinkerem, nawet po tym jak Starline przywrócił mu wspomnienia. Eggman przyznał że jego tymczasowe życie było relaksujące, ale wierzył że teraz przynosi światu pokój i jedność przez swoj geniusz. Dodał także, że obaj mają swoje style, których nie zmienią. Sonic jednak uważał, że metody Eggmana są złe. Następnie zaczął się domagać odwrócenia efektów Metal Virusa, ale Eggman odmówił, ogłaszając że wirus nie może być już zatrzymany. Jeż postanowił zostawić wynalezienie lekarstwa Tailsowi, podczas gdy sam ruszył do walki z Eggmanem. Starline obserwował od dawna wyczekiwane starcie, ale czuł apatię zamiast ekscytacji. Przypomniał sobie jak Neo Metal Sonic próbował przywrócić Imperium Eggmana, ale zawiódł, myśląc że niesamowita moc pozwoli mu osiągnąć zwycięstwo bez odpowiedniego planu. Starline początkowo uważał, że Neo zawiódł ponieważ został zaprojektowany jako balistyczny pocisk z wbudowaną urazą do Sonica. Jednakże pierwsze bio-dane jakie skopiował należały do Eggmana i Starline ponownie widział u swojego mentora tę samę strategię brutalnej siły. Ostatecznie doszedł do wniosku, że legenda Eggmana go zaślepiła, a jego idol nie mógł się z nią mierzyć. W trakcie walki Sonic próbował złapać Eggmana i zainfekować go. Doktor jednak odchylił się, aby uniknnąć zarażenia, przez co wypadł z Egg Mobilu na ulice Barricade Town. Sonic dołączył do niego i obaj zostali otoczeni przez Zomboty. Sonic zaczął drwić z Eggmana, który nie mógł nad nimi zapanować. Gdy jednak doktor kazał im aby zaatakowały Sonica, te nagle się go posłuchały. Okazało się, że Doktor Starline znalazł w Egg Mobilu działającą częstotliwość. Eggman poprosił swojego asystenta aby załadował ją na Faceship, aby mogli odzyskać kontrolę and wszystkimi Zombotami. Spanikowany Sonic wyskoczył z hordy Zombotów i zniszczył Egg Mobile, zanim Starline mógł cokolwiek zrobić. Eggman szybko chwycił się pojazdu którym poruszał się Starline, każąc mu lecieć szybciej. Z powodu dodatkowej wagi, pojazd rozbił się pod bramą Barricade Town. Eggman obwinił Sonica za to że teraz nikt nie będzie mógł kontrolować Zombotów. Jeż w sarkastyczny sposób wyraził swoje przejęcie i powiedział Eggmanowi aby zaczął pracować nad lekarstwem. Doktor jednak odmówił, podczas gdy Starline zasugerował aby wycofali się i obmyślili nowy plan. Starline otworzył więc portal na Faceship, przez który obaj uciekli. Będąc na pokładzie Starline opowiedział że nie udało mu się załadować ani zapamiętać częstotliwości, ale zapamiętał jej zasięg. Eggman jednak nie był tym zainteresowany i uznał, że użycie częstotliwości na tak krótkim dystansie byłoby zbyt niebezpieczne, a poza tym Metal Virus prawdopodobnie już się na nią uodparnia. Nie chciał także powtarzać procesu, tylko po to aby znów przestał działać. Gdy Starline zapytał o ich kolejny ruch, Eggman odpowiedział, że będzie się rozkoszować innfekowaniem Spiral Hill Village, niedaleko której się znajdowali. Orbot poinformował już doktora o zrzuceniu Metal Virusa. Doktor postanowił że zastanowi się nad czymś później, co zirytowało Starline'a. Tymczasem w Barricade Town Sonic zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego bio-skaner został zniszczony. Jeż zaczął się załamywać, nie będąc zdolnym do obrony swoich przyjaciół. Gdy miał zostać jednak opanowany przez Metal Virus i pogrzebany przez Zomboty, pobiegł szybko poza miasto. Wiedział, że nie wolno mu się poddawać, ponieważ jego przyjaciele są jeszcze bezpieczni, a ci którzy zostali zainfekowani potrzebują pomocy. Mimo błędu jaki popełnił, stwierdził że zdąży wszystko naprawić. Gdy zaczęło go męczyć bieganie, skontaktowała się z nim Amy, która przekazała że Restoration HQ i laboratorium Tailsa zostały przytłoczone przez Zomboty, a ocalali kierują się na ratunek Spiral Hill Village. Sonic odpowiedział że będzie w stanie pomóc. Tymczasem na Lost Hex Zavok zapewniał mistrza Zika że Eggman i Sonic odpowiedzą za swoje uczynki. Zik odpowiedział, że mądrze było czekać z zemstą, aż gniew i nienawiść zaczną się coraz bardziej jątrzyć. Po chwili otworzył się portal, przez który przeszedł Starline. Oznajmił, że dzisiejsze wydarzenia przypieczętowały potrzebę pomocy ze strony Deadly Six. Zapytał ich więc czy będą w stanie narzucić swoją wolę maszynom. Zavok postanowił zademonstrować swoje zdolności, przejmując sterowanie nad Motobugiem, po czym zapytał kiedy będą mogli wrócić na służbę u Eggmana. Starline odpowiedział że nastąpi to wkrótce, ale nadal musi dokonać ostatnich przygotowań. Następnie doktor pożegnał się z Zavokiem i odszedł. Zik zaczął szydzić ze Starline'a za bycie naiwnym, mówiąc że nie ma on wcale pojęcia, że Deadly Six wykorzystają Zomboty przeciwko Eggmanowi. Zavok ogłosił następnie, że użyje ich do zniszczenia Eggmana, Sonica, oraz całego świata na powierzchni w ramach bezlitosnej zemsty i absolutnego zwycięstwa. Tymczasem na pokładzie Faceshipu Starline przypomniał sobie o plikach Eggmana, w których wspominał on o użyciu mocy Cacophonous Conch do kontrolowania Zeti, którzy byli skorzy do zwrócenia się przeciwko niemu. Starline dobrze wiedział, że Deadly Six spróbują zwrócić się przeciwko niemu, dlatego przygotował się i otworzył portal, z którego wyciągnął Cacophonous Conch. Postacie *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Doktor Eggman *Orbot *Doktor Starline *Zavok *Master Zik *Badniki **Motobug Galeria Okładki IDW 23 A raw.jpg|Okładka A, czysta IDW 23 B raw.jpg|Okładka B, czysta Zapowiedź IDW 23 preview 0.jpg IDW 23 preview 1.jpg IDW 23 preview 2.jpg IDW 23 preview 3.jpg IDW 23 preview 4.jpg IDW 23 preview 5.jpg Ciekawostki *Przypis od edytora stwierdza że Rough i Tumble zostali zmienieni w Zomboty i pozostawieni na dnie Echo Mine w Sonic the Hedgehog #14, "Misdirection", podczas gdy faktycznie wydarzenie to miało miejsce w Sonic the Hedgehog #15, "Patient Zero". *Na stronie trzeciej Doktor Eggman i Doktor Starline próbują skontaktować się z Zombotami w Barricade Town przy użyciu częstotliwości 141.12, która jest kontaktową częstotliwością dla Otacona z Metal Gear Solid. *W rozmowie Sonic i Doktor Eggman nawiązują do słów piosenki Open Your Heart z gry Sonic Adventure, gdy mówią o swoich stylach których nigdy nie zmienią, oraz o dzielących je różnicach. *Numer ten został w pewnym momencie przesunięty z 27 listopada 2019 na 20 listopada, ale później powrócono do pierwotnej daty wydania. *Okładka RI tego numeru jest odwróceniem sytuacji z okładki RI dla Sonic the Hedgehog #5. Kategoria:Komiksy IDW Publishing